shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leviathan
Leviathan (hebr. לִוְיָתָן liwjatan „der sich Windende“) ist der Name eines Seeungeheuers derthumb|Die Vernichtung des Leviathan, Gravur von Gustave Doré (1865) jüdisch-christlichen Mythologie. Seine Beschreibung enthält Züge eines Krokodils, eines Drachen, einer Schlange und eines Wals. Vorbiblische Einflüsse Grundlage der Vorstellung vom Leviathan sind alte babylonische und kanaanitische Mythen. Älteste Erwähnung ist die drachengestaltige mesopotamische Salzwassergöttin Tiamat, die vom menschenerschaffenden Gott Marduk besiegt werden musste, um den Göttern eine Wohnstätte zu schaffen. Deutlicher wird das Bild beim kanaanitischen Götterpaar Baal und Anath, die nach den gefundenen Tontafeln von Ugarit das siebenköpfige Seeungeheuer Lotan besiegt haben, das mit dem Meeresgott Yam gleichgesetzt wird. Auffällig ist auch sonst das gleichartige Bild des Sturmgottes Baal in den Mythen von Ugarit und in verschiedenen Psalmen der Bibel und im Buch Hiob. Biblisch-talmudische Tradition Herkunft Nach Ps 104,26 EU hat Gott Leviathan geschaffen, um mit ihm „zu spielen“ (Einheitsübersetzung). Nach dem Kapitel Avoda Zara des babylonischen Talmuds pflegt er dies in den letzten drei Tagesstunden zu tun, nachdem er die Tora studiert, über die Welt gerichtet und die Welt genährt hat. Nach anderen Bibelübersetzungen spielt nicht Gott mit dem Leviathan, sondern dieser im Meer bzw. mit den Schiffen. Beschreibung Der Leviathan trägt laut Beschreibung vor allem Züge eines Krokodils. Daneben treten aber auch Züge eines Drachen, einer Schlange und eines Wals auf. Dementsprechend wird er in manchen Bibelübersetzungen auch nur mit dem Namen eines dieser Tiere übersetzt. Mitunter wird er lediglich als Allegorie auf die vernichtende Kraft des Meeres aufgefasst und damit als Gegenstück zum Landtier Behemoth und dem Vogel Ziz, der im Gegensatz zu Behemoth und Leviathan nicht biblischen Ursprungs ist. Eine detaillierte Beschreibung des als bösartig geschilderten Ungeheuers findet sich im Buch Hiob 40,25 – 41,26 EU, wo seine Macht und Stärke als Sinnbild für die Fruchtlosigkeit von Hiobs Aufbegehren gegen sein Schicksal dient. „Kannst du den Leviathan ziehen mit dem Haken und seine Zunge mit einer Schnur fassen? … Wenn du deine Hand an ihn legst, so gedenke, daß es ein Streit ist, den du nicht ausführen wirst. … Niemand ist so kühn, daß er ihn reizen darf; … Wer kann ihm sein Kleid aufdecken? und wer darf es wagen, ihm zwischen die Zähne zu greifen? … Seine stolzen Schuppen sind wie feste Schilde, fest und eng ineinander. … Aus seinem Munde fahren Fackeln, und feurige Funken schießen heraus. … Die Gliedmaßen seines Fleisches hangen aneinander und halten hart an ihm, dass er nicht zerfallen kann. Sein Herz ist so hart wie ein Stein … Wenn er sich erhebt, so entsetzen sich die Starken … Wenn man zu ihm will mit dem Schwert, so regt er sich nicht … Er macht, daß der tiefe See siedet wie ein Topf … Auf Erden ist seinesgleichen niemand; er ist gemacht, ohne Furcht zu sein. Er verachtet alles, was hoch ist“ – Luther-Übersetzung der Bibel von 1534 Vernichtung durch Gott Da jegliches menschliche Mühen vor einem derartigen Ungeheuer zuschanden werden muss (Hi 3,8 EU), bleibt es Gott selbst vorbehalten, am Ende der Zeit den Leviathan zu besiegen. Nach Ps 74,14 EU wird er „ihm den Kopf zermalmen“, nach Jes 27,1 EU „mit seinem harten, großen, starken Schwert … töten“, nach anderer Übersetzung auch erwürgen. Nach dem Traktat Moed Katan im Babylonischen Talmud schließlich wird der Leviathan aus dem Meer geangelt wie ein gewöhnlicher Fisch. thumb|left|Die Ungeheuer Leviathan, Behemoth und Ziz, Bibelillustration (Ulm 1238)Nach einer üblicherweise zum Schawuot vorgetragenen Hymne namens Akdamut bzw. dem Talmud-Traktat Bava Bathra kommt es nach der Schlacht von Harmagedon am Ende der Zeiten zu einem Kampf zwischen den Ungeheuern Leviathan und Behemoth, bei dem dieser seinen Widersacher mit seinen Hörnern aufzuspießen sucht, während Leviathan nach dem Landungeheuer mit seinen Flossen schlägt. Schließlich wird der Herr beide mit seinem mächtigen Schwert erschlagen und das Fleisch der beiden Ungeheuer gemeinsam mit dem des Vogels Ziz den Rechtschaffenen zur Speise geben. Aus ihrer Haut indes wird er ihnen Zelte und Baldachine machen. Dementsprechend enthält das Sukkot-Gebet nicht nur den bekannten frommen Wunsch, man möge sich „nächstes Jahr in Jerusalem“ treffen, sondern auch, dass man in einer mit der Haut des Leviathans bespannten Laubhütte zusammenkommen möge. Apokryphen Aus diesen biblischen Traditionen schöpfen die Apokryphen das Motiv des Leviathans als weibliches Fabelwesen, das gemeinsam mit seinem männlichen Gegenstück Behemoth von Gott zur Züchtigung der Menschen gesandt wird (1. Hen 59,7 ff.). Während letzterer die Wüste beherrscht, ruht Leviathan am Grund des Meeres. Am Ende werden beider Opfer von Gottes Gnade errettet (1. Hen 60,7). Christliches Mittelalter In christlicher Zeit und Kultur wird Leviathan mit dem Teufel in Verbindung gebracht, aber auch als Allegorie für Chaos und Unordnung, für Gottferne und Sündhaftigkeit der Menschen aufgefasst. Für Thomas von Aquin und den Jesuiten Peter Binsfeld repräsentiert er als Dämon des Neides eine der sieben Todsünden. Der christliche Exorzist Sebastien Michaelis will ihn als einen der Teufel ausfindig gemacht haben, die in die von ihm zu heilende Nonne Schwester Madeleine in Aix-en-Provence gefahren waren. Ähnliche Vorstellungen finden sich auch später noch etwa bei dem Dämonologen Collin de Plancy und dem amerikanischen Satanisten Anton Szandor LaVey. Leviathan wird hier zu dem Bösen und besonders zu einer Allegorie auf den Teufel. Neuzeit und Gegenwart thumb|Behemoth and Leviathan von William Blake (zwischen 1757 und 1827) Leviathan als Metapher für Allmacht Das mythologische Ungeheuer hat Thomas Hobbes zum Titel seiner berühmten staatsphilosophischen Schrift Leviathan (1651) angeregt, in der die von Hobbes postulierte Allmacht des Staates mit der Unbezwingbarkeit des biblischen Ungeheuers verglichen wird. In neuerer Zeit wird auch den Finanzmärkten oder der Natur (Vulkanausbrüche, Erdbeben, Tsunami) eine derartige Rolle zugeschrieben. In der Literatur Auch wurde der Stoff vielfach in literarischen Werken aufgegriffen und verarbeitet. Recht detailgetreu an die biblisch-talmudische Überlieferung lehnt sich die Beschreibung des Leviathans in Heinrich Heines Gedicht Disputation aus seinem Zyklus Romanzero an. „Rabbi Juda“ versucht seinem Gegner, dem Franziskaner „Frater José“, die Vorzüge des Judentums nicht zuletzt anhand von „unseres Herrgotts Lieblingsfisch“ zu veranschaulichen. „In weißer Knoblauchbrühe … gesotten“ werde sein Fleisch „den frommen Auserwählten“ beim Gastmahl am Ende der Zeiten „delikater als Schildkröten“ munden. Der Roman Moby Dick von Herman Melville setzt Leviathan mit dem Wal gleich. Freier verarbeitet wurde das Leviathan-Motiv etwa in den Romanen von Joseph Roth oder Julien Green. Im Oratorium Die Schöpfung von Joseph Haydn (Text: Gottfried van Swieten) wird der Leviathan als Beispiel für die Tiere des Wassers genannt: „Vom tiefsten Meeresgrund – wälzet sich Leviathan – auf schäumender Well’ empor“. In seinem Essay Der Waldgang aus dem Jahre 1951 vergleicht Ernst Jünger die moderne, bürokratisierte und automatisierte Welt mit einem hochtechnisierten Kreuzfahrtschiff, das sich für seine Passagiere aber auch zum Leviathan entwickeln könne. Damit spielt er auf die Tendenz moderner Massengesellschaften zum Totalitarismus und auf seine Folgen an. Trivia Der Leviathan findet in Computerspielen wie StarCraft II, Final Fantasy, Mass Effect 3 oder in Fernsehserien wie Supernatural sowohl in protagonistischer als auch antagonistischer Form Verwendung. Im Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering stellen Leviathane einen eigenen Kreaturentypen mit zumeist hohen Angriffs- und Widerstandswerten dar. Auf den Illustrationen werden sie – angelehnt an den biblischen Vorlagen – häufig als Mischwesen mit Anteilen aus Fischen, Drachen oder Schlangen dargestellt. Am 6. Mai 2012 eröffnete im Freizeitpark Canada’s Wonderland eine 93 Meter hohe Achterbahn mit dem Namen Leviathan, die das mythologische Seeungeheuer zum Thema hat. Literatur *Christoph Uehlinger: Leviathan. In: Karel van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter W. van der Horst (Hrsg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. DDD. 2. extensively revised edition. Leiden u. a. 1999, ISBN 90-04-11119-0, S. 511–515. *Harald Gebhardt und Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren. Fabeltieren auf der Spur. BLV-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-405-16679-9. *Thomas Hobbes: Leviathan. Reclam, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 3-15-008348-6, (zahlr. Auflagen) bzw. online. *Joseph Roth: Der Leviathan. 4. Auflage, Kiepenheuer und Witsch, Köln 1999, ISBN 3-462-02082-X. *Arno Schmidt: Enthymesis. Leviathan oder Die beste der Welten. Haffmans, Zürich 1992, ISBN 3-251-80060-4. Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte